Silverleaf Halfmoon
Silverleaf Halfmoon '''is an elf traveler sent to find '''Emily Nightshade. He is a devout member of the halfmoon elven tribe and brother to Emily. He traveled with McGregor's party for a short time. Background Silverleaf is the clansmen and brother of Emily Nightshade. He was sent as an envoy to find Emily and bring her back to their village. It is stated that his village is far from Vullo Idem . Appearance When first introduced, Halfmoon wore leather garbs and armours, allowing him to fight the elements. The wore a quiver on his back and carried a variety of in pockets. He has elven pointed ears and long orange hair, left down and flowey. After Halfmoon and Emily leave the party he goes back to his village. Later he is seen in completely different attire, usually robes and armour. He wears his hair long and flowing, when traveling, with a headband. He sports rather extravagent clothing. He wears a long blue robe, tradional of wizards. The sleeves are blue as well, with red excess cloth dangling low below the wrists. Standard breastplate armor are a necessity, and an orange-yellow hued scarf is tied around his midsection, atop the armor. Personality Upon meeting Silverleaf, McGregor and company see him as a feeble simple man. Not really sure of his abilities, this noted when he shakily aims at enemies with his bow. His fear was matched by his inadequacy, not being able to preform a spell with any accuracy, accidentally setting ablaze an ally. Later he is seen as snide, lethal, used to killing without regret. Shuts himself off to people, preferring to study his books and gain knowledge. He uses his intellect as his most lethal weapon. He is incredulously cynical and picks apart the psychology and shortcomings of enemies. Animals are below people as well, but he respects other magic users , noting they are of a worthy match to show his skills. His anger is shown through smiling and pride. He pays with resentment when he is indebted to others, using his intelligence to outwit them until their death. When he actually makes a friend, he is loyal until the death. Family is everything, seen when he risks his life to save Emily , despite going against the rest of his clan. Even with his good aspects, he is usually disliked. His social abilities are inept, which is what leads people to these conclusions. Class Silverleaf is first seem as more of a low level, inept magic user. But by the time he meets McGregor again, he is a recognized wizard. As such, he is able to use fire spells with great proficiency, being capable of casting even medium level fire spells, a feat only a level 20 should be able to preform. Abilities Silverleaf almost exclusively uses magic in combat, not being adept un any kind of taijutsu. Magic Silverleaf is able to learn, as a wizard must, up to seven spells per day, no small feet for a wizard, another testemant to his strength. He is also able to cast spells of medium level, a feat only a level 20 wizard can normally preform. He is a strict fire elemental, only using fire magic. After leaving McGregor's party he trained at an unknown magic school, further developing his skills. He now claims that he could single handedly beat every person in McGregor's party , by himself.